matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Killing Stone of the Maya
The Killing Stone of the Maya is one of the Six Sacred Stones, used to identify the dates that the Pillars need to be laid in the Machine Vertices. History Early History Though unconfirmed, the Killing Stone, like its fellow Sacred Stones, was most likely made by the super-ancient beings rather than humans, since they included it in their second trial. At a currently unknown point in Earth's history, the Super-Ancient Beings discovered the Dark Sun and set about constructing a machine that would repel it before it came too close to the planet. Among the tools they created was the Killing Stone, which was to be used in conjunction with the Firestone to identify the ideal dates on which the Pillars could be placed in their corresponding Vertex during a Titanic Rising. Though they were able to prevent the Dark Star from approaching in their time, the Super-Ancient Beings realised that even after they were gone from the Earth, there may yet be intelligent life, and so left the Killing Stone so that human kind could use it to aid them. Eventually, the Killing Stone and the rest of the Machine components came to be kept in Egypt under the Pharaoh Khufu's keep. However, the priest Thuthmosis stole the Pillars and the Sacred Stones, unwittingly putting the Earth at greater risk of being destroyed by the Dark Sun as they were scattered around the world. At some stage in the next several years the Killing Stone ended up in the hands of the Mayans, who would use the stone in their sacrificial killing rituals. Because of its association with the Maya, it was given the name of Killing Stone of the Maya. At some point during the 19th to 20th centuries, the Killing Stone was obtained by an American archaeological research team and brought back to the United States for study and display. In the course of his research into the Machine, Wizard managed to deduce that the Killing Stone was one of the Six Sacred Stones as well as its function. The Six Sacred Stones During the first meeting of nations to discuss restoring the Machine, the American CIA attache Paul Robertson offered the intel that the Americans had the Killing Stone, and that he was permitted to have it brought to their next meeting for use in the mission. By the time everybody had reunited at the submarine base on Mortimer Island, Robertson had retrieved the Killing Stone and brought it to the island. After going over the Stonehenge data, the Coalition team moved on to the second lab where the Killing Stone awaited. There, they united the Killing Stone with the Firestone, which provided them with the Pillar-laying dates in the ancient Mayan calender. What happened to the Stone after it was used is unknown, however, since it is never mentioned again, the Killing Stone was most likely returned to the U.S. by Robertson. Purpose The Killing Stone of the Maya reveals the dates and times that each Pillar must be placed at its corresponding Vertex. The Firestone fits into a recess on one of the top flat surfaces on the Stone's top, and subsequently Mayan symbols start glowing, giving the dates and times. As the Mayan Calendar is similar to the modern calendar, it is easy to calculate the data. Trivia *Because the Killing Stone displayed Mayan numerals, and bearing in mind that the Super-Ancient Beings are suspected to have made the Stone, it is possible that the Mayans had contacted with the Super-Ancients, who could have taught them their celestial calendar and their numbers and written language. Category:Object Category:Sacred Stones Category:The Six Sacred Stones